Cascadia
"New Cascadia" redirects here. The town of Cascadia was founded in July 2014 by Audz100. It was reincorporated as New Cascadia after the Reset, again by Audz100. It is located in the approximate location of real-life Seattle, Tacoma, and other surrounding towns on the Puget Sound. At one point, Cascadia's territory included the majority of Western Washington, extending from the Cascade mountains to the Pacific ocean, south to the Columbia River, and North to the Strait of Juan de Fuca. The most recent reincarnation of Cascadia is New Cascadia VII. History Pre-Reset Before Cascadia Before Cascadia was founded, a small Settlement called Seattle existed on the Puget Sound. The town's owner was unknown, and the town consisted of a single building, which was refurbished and eventually became the central hub of Cascadia. Cascadia I The original pre-Reset town of Cascadia I, commonly known as Cascadia, was a small but prosperous town. It consisted of eight buildings- the Space Needle, the Hub, the Smith, thebubbie's house, littleb100's house, 441832's house (not pictured), Town Hall, and the Wheat Tower- and an open-air marketplace (not pictured). It shifted its alliances often, aligning itself with four nations in its time- the Ecumenical Empire, the Merchants Republic, Switch, and, for a very brief time before the Reset, it was the capital of the World Conquering Empire. Post-Reset New Cascadia I After the Reset, there was a short period of time before the world was rebooted again due to server issues. During this time, New Cascadia I was founded, and a single house built. This house would be rebuilt on a grander scale as the home block of New Cascadia II. New Cascadia II, III, IV V Through several towny resets and other happenings, Cascadia was reformed 4 times. Each of these times, the buildings of the town have been retained. Wars Cascadia has retained neutrality in all of the server's World Wars. It has been a part of a few minor skirmishes- one with the town of Switch, and one with the town of Dublin. The Switch conflict originated from a misunderstanding and was eventually resolved, as was the Dublin conflict. Tension with Dublin was caused by its ownership of Cascadia's land, but upon Cascadia's joining of the UN, Enamir47 (mayor of Dublin) graciously returned the property. Battle of Cascadia The Battle of Cascadia was a Sky Pirate raid on the town, led by AbsurdAj for InterPol training purposes. For more information, see The Battle of Cascadia. Modern Cascadia Buildings Cascadia is home to an eclectic mix of buildings. At the most recent count, there were fourteen separate buildings- eight of which are the homes of townspeople. Besides the citizens' homes, there are several unoccupied/communal structures- the Space Needle, the Airport, the "UberAcroGrinder", two abandoned homes, and an in-progress Real Estate tower and Marketplace. Construction of a Town Hall, Arena, Slimefun Institute and Mount Rainier lodge are in planning. Its first building was the home of Audz100. The Space Needle is the heart of Cascadia. It is still undergoing construction and modification, despite the project having been started shortly after the founding of New Cascadia IV. The town surrounds the Puget Sound. The UberAcroGrinder is recognized as one of the server's tallest buildings, clocking in at a whopping 256 blocks high- up to the height limit. It was spontaneously constructed by rawry1000 and serves as a mcstats acrobatics grinder. Citizens Cascadia has known 15 townspeople, 8 of which are currently citizens. Listed approximately in order of join date, they are: Audz100, thebubbie, littleb100, 441832, Bemon, Jimothoy_123, rawry1000, God_of_the_Celts, Gruntsareppl2, Skazer543Mario, 20go20, jayrocker24, grucho123, ''jraspencer and ''zachrocks6459. Names listed in italics are former townspeople. In World Politics Cascadia is currently a member of INTERPOL, having sold the nation Earthen Union to apineda. Cascadia was formerly the capital of the Earthen Union, a small nation allied with the Ecumenical Empire. Cascadia was its only town. The town also belonged to the United Nations, and its mayor, Audz100, served on the International Council of Justice and the Economic and Social Council. As previously stated, Cascadia has not actively taken part in any wars. See Also The Battle of Cascadia Audz100 INTERPOLCategory:Town Category:First Era Category:Second Era